Shopping
by 13luckystars
Summary: This is a Frerard and has an interesting ending and subject.
1. Chapter 1

The guys and I had the day off and had decided to play tourists for the day. While I was changing, my boyfriend Frank came into the room. Not caring that my pants, that I hadn't finished doing up were around my ankles, I ran over to him and kissed him.

Giggling he said, "Gerard, you do realize your pants are around your ankles?"

"Yes Frankie, I do." I said planting kisses along his jawline.

"Why?"

"Because I hadn't finished putting them on when you came in, and kissing you is more important than putting on pants."

"Aw, I fell so special!"

"You are special, Frankie."

A few minutes later Ray and Mikey came into the room and stopped when they saw my pants around my ankles. Then Bob came in cracking up, instead of being shocked. They knew about me and Frank but this was a little much for them.

Quickly pulling up my pants and doing them up, I grabbed Frank's hand, entwining our finders, and left with the others to go get into the rental car.

For the next few hours we went through shop after shop just looking through what they had. Mikey, Ray, and Bob had all bought stuff, but Frank and I hadn't seen anything that we really wanted. While looking through the shelves of a store that seemed to not even know what they were really selling, Frank stopped and pointed at a shelf.

"What Frankie?" I asked, confused.

"Look Gee!"

"Uh condoms?" I asked seeing that that was the only thing on the shelf.

"Yes Gerard." Frank said impatiently.

"Frank, we don't need to use condoms. When we have sex we are having safe sex." Bob had come up behind us when I said that and sniggered, "Better look closer Gerard."

Looking closer at the box, I saw what Frank and Bob had been talking about. In the top right hand corner was a pictures of the condoms that were inside the box. And on the picture of the condoms was a picture of me.

"Why the hell is there a picture of you on a thing that goes on other males?" Frank said looking as pissed as he sounded.

"I would like to know the same thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Frank turned around and stormed off.

"Frankie wait!" I called out knowing that probably wouldn't work.

Surprisingly it did, and he turned around, so I grabbed his arm so he wouldn't have the chance to run off again.

"Frank, I don't know why my face is on those."

"How?" he asked giving me the 'evil eye'.

"I don't know, I never heard about my face being put on those things. I promise."

His gaze softened and the turned devilish.

"Okay Gee. I'm okay with it."

"Why do I feel a but coming on?"

He ignored my comment and continued. "But we have to buy some."

"Um why?"

"Because we are Gerard." He then walked back to the shelf and grabbed a box. He made his way back over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the checkout desk.

Frank handed the box of condoms to the lady behind the counter, who looked extremely bored. She looked up at us and then looked back at the box.

I figured she had saw us holding hands and wondered why we were buying condoms in the first place, but she wasn't.

"Aren't you the guy on the condoms?" she asked nodding her head in my direction.

I rolled my eyes and replied a quick yes.

"Why are you buying them if you're on them?"

"Ask him." I replied pointing at Frank.

She looked toward Frank and he shrugged. "What better kinds to use than ones that have my boyfriend on them?"

She shook her head, looking disgusted. My guess was she was homophobic.

She took the box and passed it through the scanner thing.

Two tries and no beeps.

She tried again. Nothing. I was getting frustrated, what with her dirty looks, I just wanted to leave. Three more tries and still nothing.

Grabbing the box from her hand I said, "Just give me the damn condoms." Behind me I could hear Frank laughing.

I put them past the scanner and it beeped. Damn machine.

The cashier looked at me and said, "That'll be $3.40 sir."

I dug the money out of my pocket and handed it to her. Then I grabbed Franks hand and walked out of the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank and I walked into the hotel room that we were sharing and I threw the box of condoms on the counter, along with my keys.

Frank was sitting on the bed that was sitting in front of the TV, already engrossed in some show. When it went on commercial he got up and walked over to me. I was standing in front of the counter with both hands resting on the granite.

Putting his arms around my waits he rested his chin on my shoulder, and whispered in my ear, "You know Gerard, your tempers very hot."

Feeling his breath on my skin was sending tingles down my spine.

"Oh?"

"Yes, very hot."

"If I knew my temper turned you on so much, I would get mad a whole hell of a lot more." I said making my voice deeper.

"Mmm, stop doing that." Frank said, still clinging to my waist.

"Stop doing what Frankie?" I asked and then turned around, pulling his lips to mine.

With his eyes still closed from the kiss, he smiled and said, "That."

I laughed, "Okay, I can stop kissing you if you want."

He opened his eyes and frowned. "I didn't mean that you dork."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Then what did you mean?"

"Making my legs all shaky. I can barely stand up when you make your voice like that." He nuzzled his face against my chest and I laughed.

"Sorry baby. But believe me; you do the same thing to me. And when you do, i lose my balance, and I can't talk. But there's no better feeling in the whole world." I kissed the top of his head, and he looked up at me.

With a smile he said, "I really do that to you?"

"Of course you do."

We walked over to the couch and sat down. Frank was cuddled into my side and I had my arm around him.

The show we were watching, that I still didn't know the name of, went back on commercial.

"I hate commercials." I said and Frank brought his head off of my arm and kissed me.

We went back to watching the commercials when all of a sudden the word 'condoms' flashed across the screen. Then my picture, I groaned.

Frank was laughing as a voice came on and started talking as different pictures of me were shown. The different pictures were the ones shown on the different condoms.

"Aw fuck." I said.

"My Chemical Romance fans. How would you like to have Gerard Way on the condoms you use? Well now you guys can have a picture of your favorite singer on them! In one box there are twenty condoms and on each one a different picture." The voice said.

Frank got up off the couch and grabbed the box off of the counter.

With a big smile he said, "Gee! They aren't lying!"

"These fucking condoms are ruining my life."


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the night I was in a 'mood'. On every commercial break they played the condom commercial at least once. After fifteen times seeing the same commercial, you'd like to kill the commercial. Then make it have you in it and you'd like to kill yourself. And every time it came on, Frank had to slam his hands over his mouth to stop from laughing to loud. You could still hear him laughing.

Finally we were both tired and got up off the couch to go to bed. But Frank still wanted to talk about the condoms.

The next morning we headed to a music store since we had an in store signing event.

We got all set up and all we had to do was wait for the fans.

"Gee, I'm sorry about last night." Frank said as he walked up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and put his face against my back.

"What for?"

"For laughing about, well, you know."

I turned around and said, "Frankie, I wasn't mad at you for laughing."

"You weren't?" he said, looking up at me with big, round, hazel eyes.

I kissed his nose. "Of course not baby."

He smiled. "Okay, well, then let's get this over with so we can try out those new condoms."

I rolled my eyes and took a seat as our fans walked in.

First we were taking questions from the fans so we all had microphones in front of us.

I grabbed mine and said, "Alright. Who's got a question?" Every hand in the room shot up.

"Um. You." Frank said pointing at a black haired girl.

"So Gerard, did you know your face was on these condoms?" she asked holding up an identical box to the one Frank bought yesterday.

I heard Frank and the rest of the band cracking up, and could feel the heat on my face as I blushed.

"Um yes. Next question?"

Bob picked a blonde boy who had black lined eyes.

"Did you see the condom commercial that premiered last night?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, we watched it about fifteen times." Frank added.

"Have you bought any?" Someone in the back yelled.

"Yes, I bought them yesterday. The cashier was a major homophobe and couldn't get it to scan so Gerard took them and did it himself. Let's just say angry Gerard is very, very hot." Frank answered as Mikey, Ray, and Bob just about fell out of their seats with laughter.

Then a girl who was wearing a black shirt that said 'Homophobia is Gay' in silver said, "Have you and Frank used any yet?"

Frank then actually fell out of his chair from laughing.

"No, we have not." I answered grabbing the bottled water that was sitting on the table. "Now any questions that aren't about the fucking condoms?"

Everyone shut up and no-one raised their hands. I ran a hand through my hair and said, "Sorry guys, just tired. Any questions?"

All the hands shot up again. This time Ray picked a boy who was wearing one of our shirts.

"Um, uh, I don't want to invade your privacy or anything," he paused and started playing with the hem of his shirt. "Um, have you, uh, and Frank had sex?"

My mouth dropped open and I ran my hand through my hair again.

"Yes, and no we didn't use the condoms. "

Thankfully the rest of the time they wanted to know about the band. Afterward we walked out to the bus and when I got in I headed straight for my bunk and laid down.

Mikey, ay, Bob, and Frank all came in and grouped around my bunk.

"What?" I said impatiently.

"Just thought we'd show you this letter." Mikey said handing me a post-it note.

"Gerard, having your face on the condoms makes it so much more enjoyable"

I grabbed the box of condoms Frank had left on my bunk and held them up.

"These fucking things are going to be the death of me."


	5. Chapter 5

After driving for a few hours we arrived at our destination. Another hotel. We spent half an hour checking-in before we could actually get into our rooms.

When we got told our rooms were ready, Frank ran. Talk about a sight if anyone decided to look out their door.

In seconds my boyfriend was way ahead of the rest of us. All I could do was laugh.

"And you picked him?" Mikey looked at me with a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, if someone had told me before that you and Frank would end up together I would have punched 'em for lying." Bob said staring after Frank.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I love the little nutcase."

I arrived at my door and took out the card to unlock the door.

It unlocked and I opened it. Walking through the door I see Frank's bag thrown on the bed.

Where did he go?

"Frank?"

"Be out in a second."

I grab Frank's bad and move it to the corner, along with mine. I started to grab a different shirt out of my bag, when I hear the bathroom door open. When I turn around I see Frank wearing nothing but the condom.

I look toward the bed and see the open condom box lying carelessly on the bed. I should have noticed that sooner.

I turn back to Frank and he's standing in front of the bathroom door with his hands on his hips. I raise my eyebrows.

"Well Gerard?" he says looking at me expectantly.

"Frank?" I reply.

I can't take my eyes off of him. Not for a second, his perfectly inked skin begging me to come and trace the different tattoos.

Then my eyes wander farther down and I see my face. I'm definitely not liking that.

I walk over to him and he smiles. I knew that was what he wanted. I place my hands on his hips and look him in the eye. "Hey baby."

"Hey." He replies and gets on his tip-toes to kiss me.

I put my arms all the way around his waist and pull him closer, deepening our kiss. Pulling away, remembering my face on the condoms Franks wearing, I look down at him.

"Gerard?" he whines.

"Frankie, could you take off the condom?"

He pouts, "Why?"

"I'm not comfortable with a picture of me going inside of me."

"Oh. Okay." He pulls out of my arms and pulls off the condom. Coming back we get back to where we were and I push him onto the bed.

Straddling his waist, Frank pushes my chest and grabs the bottom of my shirt, pulling it over my head. Instead of going back to Frank's lips, I start sucking on his neck. Gently biting every so often.

"Mmm Gerard." He moaned.

I got up and stripped my pants and boxers off. Frank was watching and after my boxers were gone he smirked and said, "That's better."

We went back to kissing, and just when it was getting farther, there was a knock at the door.

"Gerard, Frank, open up." I widened my eyes at the sound of Mikey's voice and jumped off of Frank." I grabbed my pants and shoved them back on, knowing since both Frank and I had 'problems' they would be coming back off.

"Bathroom." I said to Frank and he rushed off.

I opened the door and when Mikey saw me he smirked.

"Tryin' out your condoms?"


End file.
